


Claiming Tony Stark

by lokivsanubis



Series: Hypnotist Bucky Barnes Chooses Love [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Come Eating, Come as Lube, Condoms, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Hypnotism, Lube, M/M, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Objectification, Oral Sex, Piercings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Sloppy Seconds, boarding on non-con, dub-con, non con, there's probably more but I can't think of them, these are the big ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokivsanubis/pseuds/lokivsanubis
Summary: This is the less Dark of the two stories the Hypnotist Bucky Barnes AU has gone into. IN this one Bucky takes a less invasive approach to getting his genius. Please enjoy and mind the tags.Heavy on the hypnotism and dub con. But unlike the Breaking In Tony Stark this one contains a really long STUCKONY Tony/Steve Action :)  Please enjoy... a lot happens here...





	Claiming Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDarkPhoenix (Phoenixfire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixfire/gifts).



> Welcome to front row seats to the lesser depraved minds of Lokivsanubis, Ladydarkphoenix and YamiLlama. 
> 
> This work is my creation but Ladydarkphoenix and Yamillama provide me with crazy ideas and listen to my endless babble that later becomes these monsters. So this story is dedicated to them. 
> 
> Let us keep making crazy shit happen :smiley: 
> 
> Also dedicated to the NSFW Hardcore channel on the Stuckony Discord Server. You guys are the best :smiley:
> 
> Please mind the tags. This is the lighter of the two stories but still very dark and heavy on the dub con. Mind your triggers and have a good time :)

**Please mind the tags. This story isn't as dark as it's twin sibling but it's still heavy on the dubcon, objectification and overall abuse of Tony Stark. Please mind the tags.**

* * *

“Do you know who I am?” Bucky asked testing his theory.

“Master, I can’t… Please.” Tony plead hands working his member seemingly raw. “Plea-”

Bucky clapped his hands and snapped his fingers.

Tony went limp, his hands and hips stilling instantly his eyes rolling into the back of his head. 

Bucky took a moment to look at the brunette.

_ Master... _ He’d never had Tony call him that before. It wasn’t really in his personality to want the power play of master and servant. He didn’t like the way it sounded and he knew if Tony said that in front of Steve, the blonde would try and come up unless Bucky took him deep into his subconscious where nothing but what Bucky wanted would matter. 

That was the one thing about Stevie. He hated bullies. But at times he could be such a pushy brat himself. But even a hint of that and Steve would probably bring himself out of at least some of the suggestions Bucky had placed. It was interesting considering with all the work they’d been doing Tony had never said that before. 

He carefully pet Tony’s face. He figured he’d try one of the removal techniques Natasha had told him about. Better now then later he supposed. Especially since how Tony was acting now wasn’t his suggestion. No way anything he said could make Tony react like this. So slutty and wanton… so intentionally put out and horny. It was like someone wanted him to react to Tony. 

“My beautiful boy has someone besides Steve or I touched you?” He asked gently petting the left side of Tony’s face with one hand and ghosting the inside of his left thigh with the other. It strayed low enough to brush Tony’s abused rim.

Tony whimpered and curled in on himself pulling away from Bucky’s touch. He knew the punishment for disobeying Master. It had been so long since he’d earned a punishment. His body shook with pain from the memories. 

“Don’t run from me. I’ve never hurt you.” Bucky carefully placed his hand back on the side of Tony’s face but rubbing along his jaw. 

Bucky leaned over Tony and carefully chose his words, “Tony, what did Master ask of you?” 

Tony whimpered and pushed away from Bucky’s hand tears beginning to fall from the corner of his eyes. “‘M sorry.” He cried as his chest began to rise and fall rapidly. “I couldn’t come.” His voice came out between dry heaves.

Bucky watched for a moment really taken aback by Faustus’ method. By now Tony would have been able to snap himself out of Bucky’s trance. Any unwanted stress upon the body would cause the person to wake up. It was a safety measure Bucky has been taught… the first thing he’d been taught. But he watched Tony struggling to keep himself under almost holding himself down and it was causing quite the visceral response. 

Bucky against his better judgement pulled out his phone. He unlocked the screen as he stomped his foot and snapped his fingers. 

Tony was limp against the chair before he finished dialing the number. 

—

Steve was sitting next to Clint on a park bench. The two blondes talked about all sorts of things like the weather, Wanda and Pietro’s upcoming 5th birthday party and the fact that Steve’s sketchbook was filled with all sorts of inappropriate sketches of Bucky and now Tony. Really the two blondes could talk about anything except the fact Clint was technically the father of Steve’s exes kids. Since that topic never seemed to come to mind really. It was something they never really thought about. 

Sharon was not far away pushing Pietro on a swing while Wanda ran over to her demanding to be placed in the opposite swing. 

Clint was in the middle of showing Steve photos of the chocolate lab puppies he’d been looking into buying the twins for their birthday. Then Steve’s phone rang. 

The image of Steve and Bucky celebrating their 5th anniversary lit up the screen. The way he smiles all dopey with contentment while Buck is half hidden in his neck leaving a mark. It reminds him how much he loves Buck. How he’d never want to be with anyone else. How lucky he was Buck still loved him after all he’d done. His eyes drifted to Sharon for a moment then he looked back to his phone. 

He swiped his finger and answers the phone, “Yeah, Buck?” 

Steve doesn’t know how he knows the security code to the executive elevator at Stark Industries. He doesn’t really seem overly concerned with the fact the impeccably dressed red haired woman sitting at a glass desk greets him with a smile and ushers him back towards a door down a small hallway. He doesn’t really question why he’s here only that he’s supposed to be… Buck had called. 

He opened the door to the office and paused. 

Bucky was sitting on a long leather couch with golden trim. Smokey grey eyes look into Steve’s baby blues and he motions him over with one finger. 

Tony was curled up beside Bucky his face buried in Bucky’s hip. The older brunette was carefully stroking his head. 

Steve walked over and bent down to kiss Bucky then moved to look at Tony.

Bucky’s other hand goes to Steve’s face. “We have to show Tony he’s been a good boy.” His words are pronounced slowly. “Show him he’s been so perfect just like you.” 

Steve nodded going to his knees between Bucky’s thighs and carefully turning Tony to look at him. 

The younger brunette refused burying himself deeper in Bucky’s hip. His body beginning to tremble. The soft sounds of his apologies mumbled into Bucky’s side. 

“This golden goose is a little scared Stevie.” Bucky said as he continued to pet Tony. Just saying the trigger words sends Tony’s body into a tense state. “Why don’t we show him we’re very happy with him? Maybe he can get you off… it’s been a while, hasn't it?” Bucky said offhandedly. 

Steve can feel his cock twitch at the idea of coming. He couldn’t remember the last time. Buck liked to keep him on edge. He could feel the tip moistening. The gentle tug of his studded tip against his jeans. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth showing Bucky his perfectly straight pearly white teeth. 

He hasn’t been allowed to take any pleasure last time. It had been all about Tony. The memory of Tony’s taste and perfect heat against his tongue made him gasp. He’d been all too happy to make it about Tony. His cock twitched violently in his pants. He moaned as he felt Bucky pet the side of his face running his hands through his blonde hair. 

“Take your shirt off Stevie.” Bucky purred. “Let’s show our golden goose how much we want him.” 

Steve nods as he moved to take off his shirt moaning as the cool air of the office works over his quickly hardening nipples. The custom made titanium monograms nipple shields in Buck’s initials glistened in the light from the windows. JBB in bold cursive letting anyone who saw Steve without a shirt on know exactly who he belonged to. Better than any wedding ring the brunette could have ever offered. 

“Yer pants too Stevie…” Bucky requested after leaning forward to give his blonde a kiss. “Look Tony… Stevie looks so pretty and it’s all just for you.” He slowly maneuvers the smaller brunette around and gets him to look outward as Steve stepped out of his jeans. 

Steve felt heat bloom in his chest as Tony’s hazy doe eyes widened at the sight of his erect cock. Steve knew he was impressive and Bucky has never been shy about praising him for it. Nor in making sure Steve’s assets were greatly decorated and accented. Steve’s hands balled slightly he wanted to touch himself to relieve some pressure but Buck hasn’t said to yet. 

“Different right my little goose.” Bucky praised running his hand through Tony’s hair the smile on his face clear in his words. “He needs you…” Bucky whispered against Tony’s ear. “Remember how good it was last time Stevie touched you?” Bucky looked up at Steve, “Don’t gag him Stevie… he’s probably never handled anything like you before.” Bucky warned. 

Steve nodded and patiently waited for Tony to lean forward and take his pierced head into his mouth. 

— 

Bucky smiled as he coaxed Tony to slowly lean forward to see to Steve’s beautifully decorated member. If they’d been home he’d have chains connecting his beautifully pierced cock to his balls and nipples, weighted down with just the right amount of weighted jewels. It had been quite the joy of their early relationship for him to decorate Steve’s body in piercings. 

_ “You never really remove the Faustus method of hypnosis. It’s more you reprogram the triggers.”  _ Natasha had told him going into detail how she and Pierce had reprogrammed Brock after he’d been missing for nearly two years. She’d admitted it hadn’t been easy but part of it was neither of them had had a sexual history with Brock nor were they looking to start one. Removing sexual triggers especially those related to trauma that either the body or mind remembered could be extremely difficult especially if you weren’t rewriting the memory and changing the program. This she admitted made Brock difficult and overly aggressive at times.

Golden goose was such a strange set of trigger words. Bucky looked back at the paper on Tony’s desk he’d dropped Tony deep after calling Steve and had the unconscious brunette write on a piece of paper whom his master was. Scrawled on the paper in scratched block letters was the name OBIE beside the sprawled letters for GOLDEN GOOSE. 

Bucky continues to praise Tony as he worked himself into his knees taking more of Steve into his mouth working the blonde’s pierced shaft with careful fingers. Eventually he was able to work both his hands into Tony’s hair and continue to praise the submissive genius as he gave Steve the okay to come. 

Steve collapsed forward bracing himself on Bucky’s shoulders so he didn’t impale Tony with his cock as he came. His cock jerked violently in the smaller brunette’s mouth before it slipped out splattering Tony’s face and chest in thick ribbons of his release. 

“Was that good Stevie? Did our little goose make you happy?” Bucky asked mixing some of Steve’s release into Tony’s hair and into his skin. 

The younger brunette was leaning back against Bucky eyes rolled into the back of his head and mouth partially open. A thick trail of Steve’s seed and his saliva working down his jaw. His cock was hard and leaning against his thigh throbbing due to the cock ring. Holding him just on the edge and not letting him find release. 

Steve was panting as his hands continued to brace on Bucky’s shoulders. His head moving up and down. 

“No, Stevie you gotta tell him. Tell him how good he was.” Bucky’s words sounded like a tease. 

Steve nodded, “It was so good.” The words are slow and spoken between ragged panting. 

“See that Tony? You’ve made the men most important to you so happy.” Bucky praised. “No matter what that false master told you. What I want from you is more important right?” He asked mixing more of Steve’s release into Tony’s face and neck. 

Tony slowly nodded his head.

“That’s my beautiful boy.” Bucky said with a smile. “I’m going to give you a reward, are you ready?” He asked with a smile kissing Tony’s forehead. “Good boys get to have release.” 

Tony moaned unable to find words his hips rolled into the air causing his dick to bounce against his thighs and abs. 

Bucky smiled, “Always so quick to get off.” His chuckled as he reached up and pulled Steve’s head down to his ear whispering in it. 

Steve let out a strangled moan as Bucky whispered his command into the blonde’s ear then kissed him on the lips motioning for him to get to it. 

Steve moved to his knees and began to clean Tony with wanton kissing and licks along his face. Once he’d cleaned the smaller brunette of his release he worked his way down the other’s body unhooking the lace bra with practiced ease. His mouth explored Tony’s lean chest while his hands made their way to the brunette’s hips stilling them in a strong grip. 

Tony let out a weak whine trying to move against the stronger man’s grip. 

“Now now…” Bucky chided, “calm down.” He pet the brunette’s sticky hair again continuing with his massage. 

Tony whined as Steve moves further down now lying between Tony’s spread thighs his tongue teasing the leaking tip of Tony’s penis. 

Tony’s head fell into the v of Bucky’s legs when Steve swallowed him to the root in one go. 

“You can enjoy it my little goose.” Bucky said guiding Tony’s hands to Steve’s hair. “Let him know how much you like it.” 

Tony’s hands found purchase in Steve’s hair and then his hips rose slapping his balls against Steve’s perfect jawline. Steve took it like a champ and adjusted as he coated Tony’s cock with saliva. 

One of his large hands moving between his legs to prep himself. 

Tony screamed when he got so close to the edge only one properly timed suck would have gotten him there and instead Steve pulled away breaking his hold on the blonde’s hair. 

Bucky chuckled pressing his fingers over Tony’s mouth. “Shhh… we don’t want Ms. Potts walking in on your treatment right?” He teased. He’d already dealt with her but Tony didn’t need to know that. 

Tony looked so utterly wrecked as he looked at Bucky with such a pleading expression. When someone was that deep they didn’t have the ability to hold back or hide anything. 

“I know I promised you release and you’ll have it soon enough.” He teased carefully distracting the genius as Steve slowly removed his hand from his entrance and lined up Tony’s length. 

Tony let out an inaudible scream as he sank into Steve’s silken wet heat. 

Bucky smiled, “See I give good boys such nice things don’t I?” 

Both Tony and Steve moaned in unison. 

“Fuck him good Tony. Show me what all those tabloids wrote about. Once you do I’ll let you come.”

Tony’s hips seemed to move on their own drilling into Steve’s tight heat. His arms wrapped around the blonde’s center as his hips thrust up. It didn’t take long for Steve to get off again shooting a long stream of cum across Tony’s office floor. It would be an interesting stain for the cleaning crew for sure. 

Bucky chuckled in amusement as Tony continued pumping his hips chasing an orgasm he still can’t catch. He leaned forward and whispered into Tony’s ear. “Come for me beautiful boy. Paint Steve’s greedy hole with your come.” 

Tony came cock ring be damned emptying himself with a strangled animalistic groan into Steve. Tony passed out slumping forward into the bow in Steve’s back his cock still twitching when Bucky carefully removed him from Steve’s heat. 

“You’re such a good boy.” He carefully pulled Tony into his lap and nudged Steve’s abused ass with his foot. “Come on clean him up you make such a mess every time.” He lamented to Steve. 

Steve bowed his head and quickly set about cleaning Tony’s semi hard spent cock and balls. 

“Ah not there.” He pulled Steve back from Tony’s abused pussy by the hair. “I’m not sure where that’s been yet.” He pushed Steve backwards, “lay down and spread em.” 

Steve complied allowing to kneel on the floor and move a finger around his abused hole. “Look at you leaking all over like a fucking whore. I swear Steve sometimes I don’t know why I keep you around…” He smiled as he watched Steve harden at his dirty talk. He knew Steve ate this shit talk up. “Might as well just make you a gloryhole down at headquarters with how lose your hole is.” he complained slipping two fingers into Steve feeling Tony’s come move against his fingers. “Making a mess all over Tony’s expensive office. I bet the carpet you’re leaking on costs more than we make in a year.” He positioned Tony over Steve’s chest his legs on either side of Steve’s hips. He unzipped his pants then without warning removed his fingers and thrust himself into his blonde. 

Steve’s head rocked back as he gripped at the low pile carpet his hips thrusting up against Tony’s semi hard erection. He gasped as one of Bucky’s hands shot to his throat and the brunette growled for him to stay still. The blonde’s hips stilled instantly moving only when Bucky pounded into them. 

Bucky moaned enjoying the feel of Steve’s freshly used hole. He loved the way it spasmed as the blonde’s clouded eyes appeared under heavy lids. The thundering pulse against his thumb as he grasped Steve’s vulnerable neck. Fucking Steve never got old he was always so tight and so sensitive. 

He took his blonde fast and hard on the floor of their new beau’s office. Bucky was pretty high on the power of it all. He moaned Steve’s name into Tony’s ear as he came hard.

Once he was done he slapped Steve on the ass snickering as the blonde groaned his name. 

“Good boy, nice and hard for me, aren't you?” He asked seeing his beloved blonde’s pierced dick standing at attention as he pulled Tony back against his chest off of Steve. Their resident genius was currently passed out lights off nobody was home. “Don’t be greedy you got to come twice today. Now clean up the mess you made.” He pointed to the pre cum smeared across Tony’s belly then to his own cock and balls resting against his zipper opening. Buck couldn’t be bother to remove his pants to fuck Steve. 

Tony whimpered as Steve’s warm tongue lapped over his abs and his wet lips gently sucked Tony’s weeping cock. Hazy brown eyes opened partially before closing again with Bucky’s gentle massaging of his scalp.

“See when you’re good for me you’ll feel good. What I ask of you is more important than anyone else isn’t it?” Bucky asked carefully spreading Tony’s thighs over his feeling the plug still firmly in place. 

Tony nodded an affirmative and let out a weak moan as Bucky adjusted the plug inside of him. 

Bucky smiled against Tony’s shoulder as he released the plug and pulled Steve up by the hair. The blonde crawled up Tony willingly enough. 

“Now you’re gonna be a good boy and use the wipes in my coat pocket to clean Tony’s used pussy out and make it presentable for me, then you’re going to put a rubber on me do you understand?” 

Steve nodded reaching over and retrieving said packet out of Bucky’s coat pocket. He carefully removed the plug from Tony’s pussy catching the lube and seed that dripped out. He then carefully used another wipe to insert two fingers to clean the other out. 

He placed the two wipes to the side then reached into Bucky’s front pocket pulling out a familiar foil wrapper. Bucky never left home without at least one. He opened the wrapper and slipped the rubber over Bucky’s awakening cock as he had been told then leaned back. 

“I want you to watch how a real cock warmer does it Stevie do you understand? This is how a real pussy acts.” He informed the blonde as he lifted Tony a bit then aligned himself with the younger man’s abuses cunt. 

Tony’s head rolled on Bucky’s chest as gravity slowly sank him down onto the other’s cock. 

Bucky continued to pet Tony’s head and whisper praise as he sunk down slowly inch by inch until he was buried to the hilt in young genius. Tony was so well steached he didn’t bottom out until Bucky was fully within him. Tony’s thighs came to rest on Bucky’s still jean covered thighs, the cleft of his ass resting against the open fold of Bucky’s pants. 

Steve watched the entire process dick twitching as Tony sat perfectly still on Bucky’s cock. Almost as if he’d been born to take it. Like this was his only purpose in life. 

“I know he’s a thing of beauty isn’t he Stevie.” Bucky praised as he let Tony continue to rest on his cock neither of them moving. “I fucking knew he would be the first time I saw him.” 

Steve nodded licking his lips. 

“Ah, that reminds me.” Bucky said offhandedly as he looked at the cooling mess that was Steve’s release on the carpet. “You need to clean that mess off Tony’s floor.” He pointed at the small puddle forming were Steve was kneeling and streaks across the carpet. “Lick that mess up and when you’re done wake me up.” He waved Steve off dismissively. 

Carefully Bucky rose himself and Tony off the floor and back into the couch. He carefully pat the smaller brunette’s stomach and side. He especially enjoyed feeling the outline of his cock along Tony’s abdomen as he rested with his back against Bucky’s chest. 

“You’re such a good boy Tony. You make me so happy.” He praised smiling as he felt Tony’s insides spasm around him. “ Good boy.” 

Tony’s eyes were closed and a blissed out expression lit up Tony’s face. He was born for this and they all knew it. He was so happy to be held by Bucky. Bucky’s happiness seemed to mean more to Tony now. He’d do anything to keep Bucky happy and wanting him. 

Bucky let his eyelids grow heavy with sleep as he watched Steve attempt to lick the floor clean while not dripping anymore of their combined jizz onto the floor from his abused hole. Bucky sighed with a contented smirk on his lips and a warm sheath for his cock. 

Even with this bump in the road everything was going to work out just fine. Because in the end Bucky was going to always get what he wanted. 

**Author's Note:**

> So did you all make it? Not dark enough for you ? Check out the twin post in the Hypnotist Bucky Barnes Chooses Lust series. Mind the triggers and have a good time.


End file.
